The Last Breath
by underwhelmedJaded
Summary: Kariu Nana was a hard working girl- as a lone wolf she was fine but in the company of her wonky, obsessive friend Rena, she found herself in a predicament she could have possibly never prepared for. Rena, assigned by Kuroo an impossible task of recording the Fukurodani's team practise, naturally dragged Nana who faced the most troublesome obstacle of her life [Akaashi x OC]
1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HARUICHI FURUDATE, I OWNLY OWN KARIU NANA, HACHIOUJI RENA, AND YAKU AKANE.**

* * *

"Nana-chan whyyyyy won't you come with Akane and I?"

Sighing for the umpteenth time that lunch hour as she was bickering with her best friend for the majority of their free time, Kariu Nana gave the girl a hard look.

"Rena I honestly don't know how you can be so stupid. You were annoying Kuroo and keeping the volleyball team from practicing and so he told you to record Fukurodani's practice as a way to get you to leave him alone. He's not serious so stop and finish the rest of your lunch."

Pausing to look over at her other friend who seemed too busy to pay mind to the conversation in front of her, and chose instead to obsess over some nendroid, Nana rolled her eyes and continued,

"And Akane doesn't particularly want to come, you just got her that nendroid of Kise she's been wanting so she's now following your dumbass out of sheer gratitude."

A pregnant pause followed as Nana closed her eyes and sipped her strawberry yoghurt drink which also happened to assuage the headache she felt coming on from her friend's ridiculous antics.

"Oi."

Nana opened her left eye slowly to acknowledge what Rena could possibly say now to convince her, but upon the sight she scuffled back slightly while widening her eyes.

Hachiouji Rena was a girl of strong wits and resolve; she knew what she wanted and how to get it, most of the time. She had ties to the Japanese Yakuza* and basically had some foreign metallic substance in her blood, she was _that_ steely. So, when she fell head over heels for Tetsurou Kuroo, the volleyball team captain at Nekoma high, in their second year of high school after seeing his "oh so beautiful spike form" everyone was surprised. She was hard headed and when she wanted something.. oh she put in work for it, even if it meant to bribe one friend and to totally prostrate and kneel her head in front of another.

Like she was doing right now.

She had her body bent all the way forward with her head smacked right into the cement of the roof they were currently eating on—said noise had alerted some other students to look at the gesture but Rena was so desperate she didn't care and dismissed all the whispers.

Her hands were parallel to her face effectively covering the bitter expression she was making but she stayed in that pose until she could feel Nana's undivided attention on her.

Even Akane stopped toying with her nendroid to pay attention to the girl groveling at the feet of her other bestfriend, mouth agape staring awkwardly between her and Nana.

With a shaky voice, aware of how out of character she was acting Rena spoke:

"Nana, PLEASE. I've been in love with Kuroo for OVER a year. You know my obsessions real, and you know how badly I want to be their manager. Kuroo's convinced that because of how obsessed with him I am there's no way I wouldn't distract him during practice. The only way he'll accept me is if I can do something that earns his praise like—

Growing angrier and angrier at every word Rena spoke and just how stupid and blind her friend was acting Nana interjected,

"You're a complete dumbass. KUROO FINDS YOU CREEPY. HE TOLD YOU TO RECORD FUKURODANI BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT'S CRAZY AND NO SANE PERSON WOULD DO IT. HE DOESN'T WANT YOU NEAR HIM. EVER."

 _..That was really harsh, even for me. Rena needs to know the truth but maybe yelling it at her like that wasn't a good idea. Shit how did I lose my composure so easily._

Huffing indignantly and trying desperately to stay composed after her outburst Nana quickly stood up glancing away, not bearing to see the look on her friends face after attacking her verbally. She started to walk towards the door leading back into the school slowly, a stagnant blush erupting over her cheeks when she saw the surprised expression of the other students on the roof, she was well normally quiet and studious so the outburst stood out as something completely out of character.

She stopped in her tracks abruptly when Rena piped up, to her annoyance not phased at all by the seconds earlier humbling surge.

"So what? Obviously, I know that! But if Kuroo wants to try me then he has another thing coming because I'm not exactly _sane,_ as you put it." Rena all but snapped at Nana matching the former girl's glare right on.

At that remark, Nana felt a tinge of guilt after outwardly causing her a psycho.

"And if I feel like I have a real chance with him then I'm going to go through with it. I'm useful too you know, despite whatever preconceived standard you have set aside for me. Anyways me and Akane are going to go to Fukurdani today to record their practice, I only asked you to accompany me because you're the smartest of us three and if we get caught we need your brain."

Rena glared at Nana while Akane squeaked realising she was kind of stuck because Rena was 100% serious about this. Great. She just wanted her precious Kise.

"Akaneee-chan, get up let's go to English now~ Lunch is almost over."

Rena's voice was dripping in sweetness and Akane couldn't help but shiver sending a last pleading look to Nana as she packed up and hurriedly followed Rena down the stairs.

Nana wasn't in the same class as them and although she hated that at first and the insecurity of her two best friends straying away from her deepened, she was thankful for it now.

Letting out yet another sigh, she picked up all the plastic and garbage her friends had left and went to discard it by the waste bin beside the entrance to the stairwell leading back into school.

* * *

The bell sounded loud and clear signaling the end of the day which also elicited a yawn from Nana a habit she had recently picked up.

She was beyond angry at the predicament she was in, and even more so at this Kuroo person who was basically publicly embarrassing her dear friend. Why she couldn't see it, was beyond her but she was super flustered, if having any sort of crush caused her to react as irrationally as Rena was earlier than she wanted nothing of it. But she knew even if she yelled at Kuroo and made him revoke his proposal Rena may quite possibly never talk to her again-and their 8-year friendship was way too valuable to be dropped due to something so trivial.

She knew Rena was right, out of the group Akane and Rena were bird brains, completely void of any common sense. Just balls of energy for the wrong reasons, Akane, simply put was a cute otaku. No one knew how much she loved boy-love and anime except for her two bestfriends, but she was loyal and trustworthy which were two of her more redeeming qualities. Rena on the other hand was a ball of rage, passion, and desire. She wanted to be with a different guy ever year in junior high but for some reason she was REALLY obsessed with Kuroo. She watched all of his practices and now that he gave her a challenge to be the teams manager there's no way she could refuse it.

The only upside to agreeing to such a ridiculous request was that Rena would see Kuroo for the manipulative, seething bastard he is when he wouldn't follow through on his promise and not allow her into the club even after completing that grand feat. If that didn't ground Rena, then nothing else would. It was one way to get the message across.

No one understood Rena the way Nana did and although she berated herself for what she was about to do she knew without her, her sisters would probably get expelled, oh those idiots knew next to nothing about being inconspicuous.

She found the two talking about the map to get to Fukurodani excitedly near the foot lockers and Nana couldn't help but laugh at how wrong Rena was with her directions, if they followed them they'd probably end up at a school in Miyagi!

"That's completely wrong idiot"

Looking up from her conversation Rena noticed Nana and turned away slightly.

"It's not like I have any help so I'm doing what I can, if you're not going to be encouraging then go away. Your presence is like poison right now."

Rolling her eyes and consequently clicking her tongue, Nana cocked her head and spoke up,

"I wouldn't leave my friends to do something so dangerous alone. In no way do I approve of this but, I know you won't listen so the only thing I can do is catch you when you fall."

"NAAAANA-CHAAAAN!"

Rena and Akane both chimed in unison running up to glomp the girl.

"Thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH! You're right I'm a true idiot so I really wouldn't have had an idea if you let me go alone with only the equally stupid Akane! So, thank you! When me and Kuroo get married the floors all yours, you get to give me the best speech ever, pick my dress just anything okay?!"

Nana looked over at her beaming idiot of a friend, not being able to help herself she allowed a small smile to erupt on her lips. She already knew that at her friend's wedding she'd be giving the biggest speech and picking the dress but for now she'd let Rena have her moment. You really couldn't deny smiling along with her when hers was so damn contagious.

* * *

Akane was reading some weird Doushinji* on the way to Fukurodani, they were going via a bullet train but everything within Tokyo was in reach so they'd all be there soon.

Putting a hand inside her school bag, Nana popped out her favorite snack—chocolate almonds, throwing 2 into her mouth, chewing harshly in annoyance.

Rena, watching Nana, gave an uneasy look to Akane, who of course ignored her reading the boy love fanart, cheeks enflamed with anticipation. Rena knew that when Nana started munching on her snacks she was not only annoyed but also really nervous and well when someone as calm and collected as Nana acts that way it really ferments all the other nerves the young burnette had.

Sure, Rena didn't regret her decision to drag both Nana and Akane to Fukurodani but so close to the actual mission she was scared. Kuroo said he did this thing all the time and that it was a pretty normal initiation, all the team members had done it so it should be okay.

"Ne, ne Nana-chan."

"What."

"So I was thinking, we should have some sort of disguise right? I mean they're going to question random girls coming there so.."

"Anything in mind?" Nana stated.

"No.. that's why I asked you hahah…" Sheepishly Rena scratched the back of her head looking towards Nana in an almost expectant look.

"You've seen Kuroo and the team play, they don't notice anything given their all in the court really feeling the momentum. We just need to go in the doorway with your camera, leave it on the side and then after 10 minutes of solid footage we're good to go. I looked them up in last period, so I'll tell you what I know: Fukurodani is a power house school that's been to nationals quite a few times. The teams doing especially good these last few years because of their crazy owl-looking ace and his scary setter-kun who I've heard is a devil

Pausing her crammed information session, she leaned in to Rena while grabbing the back of Akane's head to get her attention promptly shoving her phone in their faces

"This guy here, he's the ace—

"Oh HIM! Loud-ass-annoying-Bokuto! Kuroo hates his guts, he said he's super obnoxious and that's who we need to focus on during our filming!"

"..the obnoxious one is you for interrupting me like that. Anyways, the other guy here is the Setter, Akaashi Keiji. He's in the same year as us but look at those cold eyes, we better pray we don't get caught by him."

Shuddering slightly Nana finished her explanation of all the Fukurodani boys provided in their catalogue just so they had an idea of what to look for.

"Akane, Rena, that about sums it up so the main thing is to make sure their practicing today, in last year's catalogue they said they practiced every day except for Friday so today should be good if their following the same regiment... if they're not there then whoops too bad I'm not coming again"

Smiling sweetly at Rena perplexed expression she added, "you know it's a miracle I'm wasting time that I could be studying, stuffing my head full of calculus, inorganic formulas, or English helping you so you seriously better appreciate this."

"I do! Nana-chan, I know I'm a lot to handle but thank you for supporting me and not abandoning me like I'm sure a lot of people would, you're honestly …the best friend a gal could ask for."

Feeling a little overwhelmed by such an outward compliment Nana blushed and looked away, subsequently noticing at the same time that they were almost at their stop.

"GUYS WE'RE EXITING NOW OK GET OUT!"

The three girls ran out of the bullet train the moment it opened in response to the way their friend had screamed so frantically.

"BAHAHAHAH NANA-CHAN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Looking to the floor shyly Nana whispered "I get anxiety walking into or out of a train okay… AND as my best friends you two should know this instead of laughing at me!"

Pouting slightly Nana opened up her phone and saw that their destination was only a little way's to the right, down two blocks and then there was their ah—challenge.

Gulping a little nervously but not phased Nana directed the two in the appropriate direction all the while securing her long black hair in a high ponytail. This was her serious mode if they were going to spy on their rival school's volleyball team then well she was going to do it right.

"Anoooo, what Rena-chan mentioned earlier, Nana-chan would it be okay to not disguise ourselves? I mean you said that setter was bad news so if they know where from Nekoma it could lead to problems for our team too.."

Akane suddenly stated, having put her boy love comic away in the face of their new hurdle, she needed to be at 100% too.

"Well the only part of our uniform that has our school name would be the blazer. Let's just remove that and tie it around our waist, the rest of the uniform is basic so they wouldn't be able to pinpoint us anyways, unlike they have some super observant guy but I doubt anyone would be looking at us that hard if we're not too obvious in the first place. Besides in a more closed environment like the gym, disguises would be super obvious and would also be counter effective as they would be easy to point out. It's a lot better to just go in as school girls, Fukurodani is pretty top tier so I'm sure they have their fair share of people watching their practices anyway."

"Hmmmm so you mean basically a lot of copies of Rena-chan~"

"Oi shut it Morisuke."

"Whatever you say Hachiouji-san, owner of the yakuza~~"

"HEY JUST BECAUSE I HAD LUNCH WITH THEM ONCE DOESN'T MEAN IM AFFILIATED WITH THEM OKAY SHHHH"

Laughing lightly at her friend's antics Nana noticed that they were basically at Fukurodani and she smirked seeing that most girls did have the same outfit as them minus the grey blazer they sported instead of Nekoma's navy blue one. So, their plan to wear it on their waist was going to work!

"Alright okay so let's ask someone where the volleyball club is, we look like typical students so they shouldn't think much of it. Avoid talking to anyone that looks like a devil or owl ok?"

"Okay!" "Sure thing!"

After about 3 minutes of probing Nana and Co figured out that the volleyball team was indeed practicing today and that they used the third gym which was located at the end of the school.

 _Perfect_ Nana thought grinning like a Cheshire cat, not only was the place isolated but it was located conveniently in a corner that if she needed to jump over the fence there was a cat walk that led to the main road. If they had to absolutely run, they could. Nana focused a lot on school it was her main focus after all, but oh boy could she run. Both her and Rena were on the track team all throughout junior high so she had faith in her legs if she needed to get herself out of a particularly tricky situation. Akane on the other hand would be the problem if they had to break, not only was she the slowest one but when cornered the girls not exactly.. responsive. She freezes up and her ability to do anything is impaired.

Thinking of all the possibilities and running stimulations in her head she decided that if they were to get caught she would have to play the decoy and get Akane out of there fast.

Nana looked towards the two other girls who looked so out of place, Akane was a goody two shoes so the guilt and fear she had was etched onto her face.

Walking over to Akane, Nana took her shivering hands into hers and squeezed gently.

"Akane-chan, it's okay. We're helping Rena out and it'll take 10 mins' tops, once we get some decent footage we'll leave ok?"

Seeming less frazzled for the moment Akane nodded.

"Rena, the gyms up ahead you go in slowly and see how the boys are.. if all the team mates are there give me the thumbs up and I'll start to record. At that point make your way to the top round about so you can record some shots from your phone with a birds eye view."

Grinning from ear to ear, Rena gave a mock thumbs up to Nana who only half returned it pushing her slightly into the gym where all the screeching sounds of shoes and bouncing of balls could be heard.

"Yosh she's in!"

"Nana-chan.. ermm she isn't making any gestures she just kinda ran to the top.."

"That idiot.. she ran up there because she panicked. Text her to see whatsup."

But before even saying that Akane's phone chimed and she read aloud

 **Boys are definitely so into the practice they don't notice me, everyone's here except the owl guy. Taking some videos and pics then leaving. Get Nana-chan to take the main video and then we're good!**

"Isn't recording the owl guy the main reason we're here…"

Nana muttered under her breath, she hated doing things halfheartedly even if it meant sneaking into a rival school she wanted to do it right.

Moving to the side of the door and plastering her petite frame against the side she leaned in softly on one side, the video camera had a long black lane yard secured around her neck and her arm helped support the bottom of the camera from which she was recording the practice on.

Akane was on the side parallel to Nana looking between the inside and outside of the door quickly. She was restless so she kept getting up to scout the outer area of the gym for potential apprehenders who would expose them of their unwanted presence.

But then her phone started to buzz and she glanced down at the ID

 _Yaku-onichan_

"Oi Nana, I'm going to be right back, my brothers calling me"

Without responding to not obstruct the audio in the track, Nana looked up nodding in acknowledgement for Akane before looking thru the lenses again.

Akane walked a little further near some bushes before she answered her brothers call, Yaku was the libero on Nekomas team and although he was normally kind he could get super angry. If he knew what his sister was up to then she'd have her head eaten off before she had the chance to return home.

"Hello Yaku-nissaaaan~"

Akane sung quite melodically into the phone, but the voice on the other line was not quite as … pleasant.

" _Where are you at this exact moment Akane."_

Akane shivered at the harsh tone of his voice. Yikes he got wind of this from Kuroo.

"Nowhere Ni-saan, I'm out with Nana-chan and Rena-chan, we're shopping at the Tokyo mall."

" _Kuroo said he sent Hachiouji on some wild goose chase so she'd finally leave us alone but I know how she is and I was scared she'd take you with her."_

"Ofcourse not Ni-saan! Anyways I-

But before she could finish her sentence she heard a loud voice approaching her and she quickly ended the call, putting her phone on silent and hiding behind the bush as she quickly analyzed the situation before her.

Oh shit.

It was the crazy owl guy.

Beside the devil.

Heading straight for Nana.

* * *

"Oi Akaaaaeeshi, hurry up or we're going to be late for practice!"

"Bokuto-san it was because of you we're late. You fell asleep in class and I had to convince sensei to forgive you for the day."

Akane covered her mouth upon seeing the demon pair, staring in horror as they had another 10 seconds until they saw Nana who was too engrossed in filming in an oh so NOT subtle manner to even notice the approaching horror.

Akane whipped out her phone and called Nana but it rang once, twice, thrice until her stupid voice came up in the voicemail to which Akane angrily closed.

As she sweat dropped being the only one in the impeding situation that had the upper hand amd awareness she quickly sent a text to Rena to get Nana out of there.

 _1 more second until.._

"OIIIIII BOKUTO-SAMAAA!"

Seconds away from reaching the gymnasium Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji turned around to this call to see a small girl, damn was she even 5 feet? With long light, brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes to compliment it.

Bokuto was confused, this didn't seem to be a regular member of his fan girl entourage. The group was pretty small so he had their faces memorized for the most part and still no one called him Bokuto-sama, that was seriously embarrassing.

"Ah-erm whaaaaa..?" Bokuto stammered.

At this the two boys were staring at Akane and she was ridiculously embarrassed, she had jumped in front of them in front of Nana so her back was to Nana and she had managed to get attention on herself, in the sole interest of buying some time.

Akaashi took a look at the girl and noticed that her uniform was slightly different, he was pretty observant so he noticed that her skirt length was a little shorter and more dark than their regular uniform. The blouse was also missing its customary bowtie and the blazer draped around her hips was navy blue not at all gray…so what was some random girl doing at Fukurodani? Bokuto wasn't THAT amazing to come down here to confess to AND today was just a normal practice day, not like the spring tournament even started.

Akaashi was close to understanding the situation but Bokuto was still as clueless as ever, his head was in the clouds when he heard her say "Bokuto-sama" a fire burned within him.

"I just wanted to say that.. YOU'RE SUPER COOL! Can I have your autograph?"

She was shivering and nervous and a complete wreck but thankfully she was able to smother the brunt of her feelings as to not seem like a quivering idiot.

Akaashi made a face. This girl seemed normal and she was pretty cute too, why would she want to talk to Bokuto..?

"HEY HEY HEY! OFCOURSE YOU CAN GIRLIE."

"Bokuto-san she's probably around your age, she's in high school."

 _He didn't just say she's from Fukurodani… he said high school, WE'RE FOUND OUT._

 _But it's okay… it's okay. Even if he puts that little detail together he doesn't know our purpose here. Were good now I just need to get Nana-chan out of here safely and all is good th—_

"There you are Akane, when you said Yaku-san called you I thought it would take like a minute but you were gone for sooooooooo long!"

Turning around and smiling frantically she nodded a little too hard and the world was spinning. Just as she was about to grab her friends arm and run Nana who was still unaware of the two boys continued

"Ohh my god that was by far the most boring spying I've ever done like Fukurodani's team is really nothing special I don't know how they made it to nationals before their like, super mediocre.

Pausing to put a thoughtful palm on her chin, she added

Well that really creepy Ace guy isn't her so maybe that's why but I'm pooooped. Let's throw this into Kuroos face so he leaves Rena-chan alone and his sorry ass can be reassured that Fukurodani won't cause them any problems in the qualifiers."

Huffing she walked towards Akane who looked white as a sheet of paper,

 _The hell.._

Teeth chattering at inaudible lengths, aggravated by the immense rage she was feeling on her back courtesy of the Ace and setter Nana has just insulted.

She spoke quietly, stammering and falling over words but to no avail, it wasn't Japanese. But she decided to work in gestures, she pointed behind her and at that Nana quirked an eyebrow up walking up and curving her head to the side to see two seething volleyball players.

Said two volleyball players she recognized as the demonic looking setter and the creepy owly ace.

Oh.

They had just heard what she said.

She looked at them with wide eyes, her school bag slipping off her shoulder.

"Oi twisted lady..

The creepy owl dude started and at the tone of his voice, all fun and laughter gone from the earlier minutes, Akane and Nana both straightened up as a shrill, cold gust shot through their bodies and settled right in their feet.

You just said Kuroo-san right now?"

Akane who was now visibly and violently shaking turned around to face the creep and demon and instantly turned back since their glares were too sharp to handle.

Waving her hands dismissively in the air warding off all the bad blood Nana tried to correct her error

"Ahhh NO NO! We're second years here at Fukurodani haha, the team this year is really good we just missed seeing you in action ace!"

But that flattery really didn't get her anywhere.

Bokuto was royally pissed off, so was Akaashi.

Before Bokuto could lash out Akaashi placed a hand in front of him and took a step forward causing the two girls to take a step back respectively.

"You two are from Nekoma High. Kuroo asked you to

Cocking his head in the direction of Nana who was protectively holding the camera around her neck

Record our practice for intel, right?"

Amazed at how spot on his analysis was Nana gulped and could do nothing but shake her head.

"Give it to me."

Akaashi was leering over her with clouded eyes as he was extremely pissed at not only having his pride trampled on but to sneak in under their noses and record them practice, now that was crossing the line.

His extended arm was pointing to Nana's direction she hiccupped under his intense pressure and just held the camera even closer to herself in retaliation to such a strong gaze.

Nana was scared. She hadn't been wild in her life and so she had never found herself in strange situations but this… this was a first. She was terrified to the point she couldn't move and her silver tongue which used to form lie after lie was shut in. This.. boy has complete control over the situation and Nana was utterly at a loss for the first time. His gaze penetrated her and it was cold. No emotion, no solace, just anger and collectedness underlined his glare.

Gulping slowly Nana made to speak but her voice was caught in her throat

 _Why now, I was brought along for a reason like THIS. Why can't I say anything to this .. boy?_

As if right on cue to get her out of the slump she heard Rena coming towards them

"NAAAANAAAAA, AKAAAANEEEE ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?"

Stopping abruptly as she took in the situation before her she also gulped nervously..

"oya oya, whats going on here.." she nervously started

Akaashi darted his cold glare towards Rena who also instantly froze.

"How many of you are there? Did shitty Kuroo send an army? What's happening here is that your crew, is found out. Get out of here but also, give me that camera before you leave."

The moment his eyes were off Nana she found courage to finally move. These guys wouldn't seriously hurt her friends, and if they spilt they could only really catch one but the important thing is that the camera would be safe. This was for Rena, she wouldn't fail her best friend after coming so far so she took a big breath of air before she shouted

"RENA, RUN THE OTHER WAY. MEET ME AT SCHOOL I'LL GET THE CAMERA BACK OKAY?"

Rena turned around to encourage her friend but when she turned around Nana had already taken off, bag and camera bouncing as she sprinted and was just about to jump over the fence.

Akane was rooted to the ground but Rena grabbed her wrist and propelled her forward running towards the entrance gate of Fukurodani.

Akaashi was stunned for just a moment,

 _Tch… these girls aren't serious._

"Bokuto-san! I'll get the camera back you stop those two at the gate and find out exactly what the fuck they're here for!"

Bokuto nodded, him and the setter crossed paths running in opposite directions, Akaashi jumped without much effort over the fence and as soon as he landed he saw the girl with the camera turning the corner.

Akaashi landed squarely, determination in his eyes as he set after the girl.

When he caught up to her he was going to do a lot more damage than just get the camera back, he'd make her take back the words she said about Fukurodani.

* * *

 **A/N CONT'**

oKAY So I really don't know why I'm up at 4 Am publishing a haikyuu story when I have an unfinished story and exams around the corner but IDK Haikyuu season 3 ending today just threw me into some intense feels that I just wrote like 4 chapters like mad?

Haha I had this idea in my head for a while but I'm glad I actually got it out. I'm sorry if it seems rushed or isn't the most grammatically correct... its late and even though I forced my sister to proof read it, mistakes can still occur.

So, what did you guys think? Worth continuing~ Please drop a review and let me know your thoughts/comments/questions/concerns. I love ideas and criticism as I am always looking for ways to improve so please don't hesitate to drop a review, anything helps :) I hope you guys all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. I know this is exam season for a lot of us so yeah.. hopefully this fic can make someof you laugh. I hope you like it~

Before I end this note I just wanted to clarify two terms I used that may not be common knowledge so

 **Doushinj** i: Fantasy Fan art of Populer & Favourite mangas made by their Fans or made by beginner mangaks on fan's demand. In this story Akane is reading boy love doushinji which means she likes two straight characters together and this fanart is something she enjoys hehe!

 **Yakuza** : Basically the Japanese mafia. Don't mess with em!


	2. The Chase

The Chase

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HARUICHI FURUDATE, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

A/N:

 _Special thanks to rheascarlet, charlielou1241, Madama Crimson, LilweenGalatrass, FictionalAffluency19, CocoaFirefly, BookLover964, BlackPachirisu, Lucy Jacob, Reglosoff, deadlywhisper21, gincitri, and iPrettyPrincess for following and favoriting my story!_

* * *

A few hours ago, Nana would never have thought she'd be in the situation she was in right now. Actually, she wouldn't have fathomed that at any point in her life, she'd be running away from a demon setter after doing some illegal recon at a rival school.

Ah the beauty of friendship.

Nana was currently sprinting at full throttle thru a narrow cat walk kicking bits of gravel and garbage forward and aside with every subsequent movement, when she felt an immense pressure coming from behind her. Her heart began to beat at a crazy fast rate—the mix of adrenaline and fear adding on to her racing heart. Sure, she occasionally worked out here and there but the more controlled heart rate of her regular work out was not on par with the exhilaration she was currently feeling.

Maybe it was the few seconds in which she accelerated in, having your speed go from 0 to 100 was especially exhausting leaving her huffing and puffing earlier than expected. Or-as she gave a quick glance behind her- it could be because of a raging setter running behind her.

Yep probably the latter.

She turned right as soon as she exited the catwalk and saw a typical clustered street full with a myriad of busy bodies all walking this way and that. Turning slightly but not stopping, to see if the demonic setter-kun was indeed pursuing her, and upon confirming the embodiment of death, she paled.

He had just landed in the cat walk, and looked right up at her. His gaze had not in the slightest cooled from earlier and in fact he looked determined to take her down. She felt her breath hitch even harder in her throat as she faced forward and plunged into the busy street. The girl ran alongside the small shops and restaurants that lined the road as it was the area with the least amount of traffic—she knew full well it was less populated due to customers coming in and out and out of respect for the business it was best to leave the spaces open exclusively for the people entering and exiting the stores. But, considering her position it didn't matter that her current actions were not appropriate, none of that mattered right now and so she dismissed the stares of disapproval and annoyance of so many adults as she kept running forward.

The anxiety from the current chase left her unable to orient herself or have any self-awareness of where she was heading and so she just ran straight, pumping her legs harder as the wind cut into her cheeks and strained her eyes.

She felt like her stomach was about to lurch all the contents of the lunch she had earlier where her fate was decided, but the current situation did not let her assume the proper physical response. She just had to get away, so she could return to a situation she could make sense of. That's where she was most comfortable, anything else she avoided as much as possible. This sole concept has been Nana's philosophy since she was a child; do things she's sure of, stay clear of situation in which she isn't 100% prepared for—because that's a perfect recipe for disaster.

The impeding situation just reinforced herself found philosophy.

She was running and running and then for some reason she felt some sort of resistance, disrupting her escapade, holding her still.

Nana tried moving her legs but she wasn't getting anywhere, the blurry individuals alongside the sidewalk were now crisp and clear images confirming that she was indeed halted in her run.

Heaving in large ragged breaths she stayed still, completely unaware of what just happened, her upper body was bent forward slightly as she desperately tried to regain not only her composure but her breath as well.

"Caught you."

While keeping her head down she turned slightly to acknowledge the source of the voice whilst also noticing the reason for her abrupt standstill, her left wrist was ensnared in a very tight, iron grip. She tried moving her arm forward.

Nope.

She wiggled it around trying to loosen the firm hold.

Nope.

After another 10 seconds of futile wiggling and movements Nana finally turned around to meet eye to eye with her current capturer.

Dark forest green eyes met Nana's wide, frantic violet ones.

Staring into the cold stare Nana started to perspire with cold sweat as no words were exchanged, the setter guy—Akaashi Keiji-kun was just staring at her with an almost uninterested expression. If it hadn't been for the angry, intense glare in his eyes, Nana would not at all be terrified and at a loss for words—instead she could probably form a decent sentence.

But the staring contest went on and Nana's heart began to hammer so harshly she felt like she would die.

"Hey…"

She all but whispered.

"The camera."

The tone of his voice stunned her, it was dripping with absolute venom not at all covering the underlying threat of his words. Nana's head began to spin, since she only did things that made sense to her she had no idea about how to decipher this situation. Unable to process anything she moved on pure instinct; she used her right, free hand to fish in the pocket of the blazer draped around her hips, grasping the item she was searching for she pulled up the bag and thrusted it towards Akaashi.

"Want some choco almonds?" She tried bargaining with him just a tad bit desperately.

Akaashi stared at the girl, the offer was indeed odd but the bag the girl was holding towards him was empty, if this was her idea of a peace offering, she had even less brains than what he initially thought. Ignoring the odd offer altogether he retorted

"Just give me the tape, I won't take the whole camera from you."

Taking note of her not only terrified but slightly wincing expression he let go of her wrist and held the same hand out expectantly instead.

In the same moment, Nana brought up her right hand up to her left wrist as she gingerly pressed down where his firm grip was and edged away slowly, quivering quite a bit. At the same time, she noticed that the bag she held towards Akaashi moments before was empty.

Oh SHIT

"IM SORRY IM SORRY I MEANT TO SHARE MY CHOCOLATE ALMONDS WITH YOU BUT THEY FELL OUT WHEN I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOU PROBABLY!"

At this sudden outburst Akaashi widened his eyes... was this even important right now? This girl was clearly not in her right mind, she ignored his request and instead was fixated on something so trivial and irrelevant.

"I don't care for something like that."

Lifting up his arm higher, he let out an exasperated sigh before he continued

"I just want the tape. The. Tape."

Registering the initial request Nana hesitantly responded

"I c-cant… Rena-chan needs this."

Akaashi let out a frustrated sigh. He was furious and irritated but the way the girls large, frantic eyes bore into him made him forget his rage for a minute. He didn't want to yell at her for right now in his eyes, she might as well be a porcelain doll, cracking under any type of pressure.

If he phrased this right he could get the tape back, with minimal damage. He would never after all actually harm her.

"I really don't understand what you're going on about but I don't care. You disrupted our practice, blatantly insulted our team and then tried to make a break for it. If you give me back the tape and then tell shitty Kuroo-san to screw himself, I'll drop this."

It was pretty evident that Akaashi's self-control wavered slightly as he let an insult slip thru, the situation itself irked him and the girl in particular had him angrier than he would let on. Dealing with Bokuto's antics on the daily built his tolerance up quite a bit but having your pride trampled on would vex even the most composed of people.

Kariu Nana was shocked. She was at a loss for the second time in her life, by the same person _twice._

"You know recording our practice is actually illegal."

Yikes.

Nana, began running ideas and stimulations in her head. She was often commended on her ability to think well under pressure and to disperse stress efficiently-she needed that skill now. She needed to get away from here. But nothing sensible was coming to her mind.

Akaashi narrowed his glare after not hearing a response yet again, and began closing the distance between them.

 _No, NO_ Nana cried internally.

And then it her, the most perfect, and sensible idea.

She began to cry.

A very loud, crowd stopping, terrible two's worthy cry. She snapped her head back, and her mouth was open slightly exposing her tonsils. Her mascara began to run down her cheeks in streaks making some kind of mélange with her concealer right under her eyes.

Akaashi was stunned at the crying girl before him, the situation was now flipped and he felt at a loss for words. Feeling awkward and stuck, he cocked his head slightly to the right as he sweat dropped trying to figure out what to do. He had never been in such a predicament before, never had he encountered a crying girl but that didn't stop him from analyzing different methods on how to go about said predicament.

Option one, he compliments her.

Option two, he kindly asks her to calm down, gives her the pack of Kleenex in his gym bag, perhaps even offer to buy her something warm to drink.

Option three, walk away.

Option one would only work for his senior, Bokuto-san. Only Bokuto would heed such a gut-wrenching cry due to a compliment, for all Akaashi knows it might have the opposite effect on the girl. Option three would mean no retrieval of the video tape, plus it would make him a very big ahole, he was a lot more thoughtful than that. Option two definitely seemed liked the more reasonable and successful option.

He hastily ruffled through his bag, and offered her the Kleenex's- Nana didn't take it, she was completely oblivious to his offer, or else he thought she was. Still holding out the pack of Kleenex, he tried reasoning with her,

"I'm so sorry, please take some Kleenex-" but Nana wouldn't stop crying, she was practically bawling now. People were gawking from multiple directions, pointing, whispering, wondering if they should intercede or just watch.

This doesn't look good. Akaashi's gym shirt had FUKURODANI printed on the left hand side, and if this matter was to escalate it could lead to him getting into serious trouble. With the Fukurodani group's training camp coming up soon in preparation for the spring tournament, Akaashi would not take the chance of getting any sort of trouble.

 _Okay_ he thought, he needed to re-strategize. Quickly.

He placed a hand to his temple and thought very briefly but elaborately, and decided he needed to forget about the tape and just work on calming her down. At this point, he just needed her to stop crying, to stop making a scene. He needed something better than Kleenex, what did girls even like? What could help quiet the crying mess in front of him? Akaashi looked around, and saw a vending machine nearby.

"D-Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Milk?!" He all but pleaded.

Nana stopped crying, and began to rub her eyes, simultaneously saying,

"Chocolate milk?" She asked tentatively, eyes smeared in black charcoal.

Akaashi peered again at the machine, and saw that the milk options were plain milk, or strawberry milk. Uh-oh.

"No…but there's strawberry milk, which is just as good!" He tried.

Nana felt a tinge of guilt, but she had to keep this crying act going until he promised her he would let her keep the tape. So, she went back to crying, albeit louder than before.

 _Where in the world were all these tears coming from? I mean I'm not actually this scared right.._

Akaashi was stunned for the umpteenth time. _1 Litre of Tears_ was definitely written about her, he thought. Akaashi quickly scanned their surroundings, avoiding eye contact with the multitude of spectators that had gathered and were now gawking at the crying girl and frazzled boy. Akaashi spotted a convenience store to his right, sighed, and said,

"There's a convenience store-pointing to the store to his right-I'll go see if they have chocolate milk. I'm truly, very sorry. Don't worry about the tape."

Nana stopped crying, but covered her sore eyes with her hands. She softly said,

"O-okay."

"Does that mean I have permission to have this tape?" She added, wanting a confirmation before she finished her act.

"Yes, be my guest. I'll be right back." Akaashi said sincerely. He nodded at her hesitantly and then proceeded to the store. Nana waited until she saw him enter the store, then she ran as fast as she could. He gave her permission to have the tape, and he seemed like a guy who was true to his word, so he would not chase her anymore.

She felt bad that she had deceived him, he wasn't a bad guy for sure, but the way he approached her made her feel like a weak, vulnerable prey. She promised Rena-chan the tape so she wanted to make sure she would succeed, she was reliable, the friend that shows up, accountable to everyone but herself.

It's not like she'd ever see the scary setter again, she pledged to herself right then, as she made sense of her surroundings and ran to the nearest train station, that she was never _ever_ going to do something like this again. This was enough anxiety to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Moments later, Akaashi exited the store, white grocery bag in hand containing a litre of chocolate milk and more kleenex's. The crowd that had been watching them so keenly had dispersed, but there were still a few people gazing at him curiously.

Akaashi heeded no attention to them, and tried to locate the dark-haired girl. But she was gone. Realisation dawned on him, he had been played.

 _How gutsy can this idiot be.._

* * *

Bokuto, huffed and puffed, practising spikes and receives were one thing, but chasing after girls that wore similar uniforms to girls at his school plus were good at hiding, was something else. He gave one final look at his surroundings, hoping to spot the girls, but no luck. Akaashi was not going to be happy. He fetched the water bottle from his gym pack, gave a long, frustrated sigh and then drank from it.

He started walking back to gym, wondering how successful Akaashi's chase went, when he noticed a pink notebook strewn near the place he had his encounter with the brunette girl, the one who pretended to be his fan. Curious, he ventured over to the book and picked it up.

' _Akane Yaku_ , _Creative writing ^_^'_ It read.

A sweat dropped at the back of his head. Did this belong to the girl who had claimed to be his fan? He knew prying into other people's belonging was wrong, but she had done a very bad deed. She had claimed to be his fan, but in reality, was spying on them. A fake fan and a spy. Nothing was honorable about that. Bokuto titled his head, and pursed his lips. Revenge.

He opened the book, and began reading.

 _Kenma pushed a strand of his pudding hair behind his ear as it kept coming in his eye, taking away his concentration from the game he was playing. But it was futile, as seconds later the strand came lose, and bothered him again. Kenma sighed softly, and tucked his hair again._

 _Kuro looked over once hearing the sigh, "Oi" he mused to himself, seemed liked the socially awkward kitten had some trouble. He went through his bag carefully, he had taken his little sister swimming the day before, and had some of her belongings still in his bag. He spotted what he was looking for, her sunflower hair pins._

" _Oi, Kenma…" voice husky._

" _Hmmm…" Kenma replied, busy with his game and ignoring his lose strands of hair._

 _Kuro scooched closer to kenma, and cradled a strand of his silky hair, between two fingers. Kenma immediately stopped playing his game, and looked at kuro, really looked at him. Daring him to continue, excited for him to continue._

 _Kuro took one of the sunflower clips, and pushed back some of Kenma's hair, whisper sweeting nothings as he did. Then he repeated the same steps with the other side, but slower. Kenma had a very stagnant blush on his face now, but he kept his gaze on Kuro._

" _Kenma," Kuro said seductively._

" _Kuro," Kenma replied shyly._

" _Kenma…" Kuro said again, almost growling._

" _Kuro…" Kenma countered, but not as intense as Kuro's._

" _Kenma I want to !^^ *)**)* )*)) you, and I want you to, &&#*))#))#))#)#)) me." Kuro exclaimed._

" _Oh Kuro, you can, !^^ *)**)* )*)) me anytime, but I'm too shy to &&#*))#))#))#)#)) you…" Kenma replied, eyes averted to the floor._

 _The moonlight bathed them, as Kuro_ _!^^ *)**)* )*))_ _Kenma. The end._

Bokuto was so lost, so confused, and scared, very scared. He immediately dropped the book, and backed away. This was exactly why one should not look at things that did not belong at them.

"Bokuto, there you are! What have you been doing? And where's Akaashi? You guys never miss practice," Konoha said.

Bokuto was still flabbergasted from what he read. He couldn't answer Konoha.

"…Bokuto…are you okay?" Konoha questioned.

He looked at Bokuto, and then at the pink notebook, that had been flipped to some other page, on the floor.

Konoha reached for the book, Bokuto screamed,

"NO KONOHA, DON'T READ IT. You won't be able to look at Kuro or Kenma ever again." But it was too late, Konoha began to read it.

 _Concept for new short story: Akaashi x Bokuto, The Cursed Love Story of the Owl and the Demon._

 _Hmmmm, Nana-chan just showed me pictures of Akaashi and Bokuto, and they are SO perfect for each other. I definitely have to write about them ^_^ BUT I can only think of a title right now...I don't know, should I have a shower scene? A valentine day scene? Both? OR should I have Bokuto-san start dating a foxy college student, and Akaashi-san becomes reallllly jealous- and Bokuto can be like reallly confused, and then Akaashi confesses-OMG it's coming to me:_

 _"Bokuto-san, leaving practice early?" Akaashi called out to his one year senior, who was currently taking off his gym shoes off.  
_

 _"Yeah, I'm meeting Mariko-she's getting off early from her classes today, we wanted to get some burgers or something..haha," Bokuto said, grinning, left arm shyly behind his head._

 _"I see, I wish you well," Akaashi said, dryly._

 _Bokuto was completely oblivious to Akaashi's tone, or facial expression. Waving bye to the rest of the group, he walked away, joyfully. Black auro emitted around Akaashi, as he trudged back to the group. Akaashi thought for a few seconds and decided that if Bokuto could leave practice early for his vixen girlfriend, he too could leave practice early today._

 _"I...I have something to do as well, so I'm going to head out early today too," Akaashi told his teammates._

 _Choruses_ _of, 'Okay' and 'see yah later alligator' came from his group members, to which Akaashi nodded his head. Then he head out the gym, making sure he changed his shoes as he went. Once he got to the shoe lockers, he changed his shoes once again, and then proceeded to the local tea shop. Only tea could soothe his raging heart. Beside the tea shop was a local burger joint, and remembering what Bokuto-san had said earlier, '...we wanted to get some burgers...', Akaashi peered in the window._

 _Right smack in the middle, Bokuto was with his girlfriend. Laughing, probably at something dumb. Akaashi saw red, and was about to run from this situation so he woulden't engage in something rash when Bokuto saw him and started waving and grinning. Mariko turned to see who Bokuto was smiling at, and once seeing Akaashi, smiled at him too._

 _B*tch, Akaashi thought. He gave a forced smile, and then left the situation, skipping tea and walking home. Moments later, Bokuto came running to him._

 _"Neh, Akaashi...are you okay?" Bokuto asked, worriedly._

 _Annoyed, Akaashi replied,_

 _"Everything is just peachy."_

 _"Oh okay, phew, I thought something was wrong. I'm going to go back to Mari-" Bokuto started._

 _But Akaashi coulden't let him finish, Bokuto-san was **his** , not shitty Mariko's. He grabbed on to Bokuto's hand and said,_

 _"Baby please don't go..."_

 _AHHHHHH I really like where I'm going with this ehhehehe. I have to stop now because we're close to our stop._

Konoho looked at Bokuto, heart beating with excitement.

"What does this have to do with Kuro or Kenma? It's rough short story about you, and Akaashi." Konoho said, trying to dull his excitement. Whoever wrote this was a prodigy in his eyes, she needed to continue. Yaku Akane was it? Name sounded familiar.

"NANNNIIIIII?" Bokuto screamed.

He also could not look at Akaashi for a while either.

* * *

To be continued!

A/N

Has it really been like 22 days since I last updated? Oh man I'm so sorry y'all! I was so busy with exams and I really wanted to bring you guys something of good quality so I hope this makes up for it~ I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter haha, I strayed in a bit of points but I hope you guys all like this one too.

Really great to have such an amazing turnout for just one chapter so I really hope this one doesn't disappoint you. Feel free to drop a review for this chapter here, I want to make sure everything is going well and in character~ The next update will be a lot faster since I sorted out all my chapters *yay*

Now to reply to all the lovely reviews:

 _LilweenGalatrass_ : Your review made me super happy Thanks so much for the constructive advice, I realized I made a mistake T.T, Hope you enjoy the rest of this story and I don't fail to meet your expectations!

 _Minerva Arhedes_ : Aww thank youu! Bahaha yeah, I feel like I don't have a life a lot of the time too but what's a girl to do without haikyuu? See how that rhimed? Okay ya, I'll stop. Until next update!

 _Deadlywhisper21_ : I'm glad you found it interesting, I hope you enjoy this late chapter too!

 _Lucy Jacob_ : Yesss you found it funny! That's what I was aiming for so this seriously makes me feel good. I tried upping the humor here but I kinda just ended up writing what first came into mind..

Until next time ~


	3. The Recruitment

The Recruitment

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HARUICHI FURUDATE, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

A/N:

 _Special thanks to Maehara Ryouko, Plexi Pink, and Yunrii for favouriting and following this story!_

 _Also to everyone mentioned last chapter as well who continue to read the new chapters and review them, your support means alot and its the main reason why this chapter is out so early! I felt that the last one was indeed too short for the amount of time it took me to dish out and so here is the compensation for that. Since school has started for me T.T, I will be updating this story once a week on Fridays (please don't quote me on this as the time frame might get delayed during midterm season and such)! I hope everyone continues to read and find this enjoyable until then because I had a really fun time writing it._

 _Also I'm going to point out that although I tired to keep everyone in character some of you may find Konoha to be out of character (really out of character). I wanted to have a guy from Fukurodani to be into boy love (BL), and because Konoha looks very unlikely to be a fan of it, I decided to pick him...haha enjoy! Its only for humor and wont be a focal point of the series or anything like that._

* * *

Akaashi was seething. He was composed 99% of the time but in this instance, he was furious. The girl had trampled on his pride _twice._ And for the first time in his life he had genuinely been at a loss for words, he had _choked._ But, the situation was what it was now; the girl had gotten the tape and, he had told her that she could keep it; because he was a man of his words he couldn't take it back now.

When Akaashi got back to Furokodani Academy, it was late, but thankfully the school guard had not closed the gate yet. He tiredly walked towards the gym that was used for their practice, knowing full well that his teammates would probably still be there practising as the training camp was coming up and they did not want to be the school with the most amount of penalties at the camp. In the past, they've always been on top and they were determined as ever to maintain that spot. He spotted his capricious owl captain, and called out,

"Oh, Bokuto-san!" Bokuto turned his head, and upon seeing Akaashi, immediately looked the other way.

 _?_

"Um, Bokuto-san? Did you catch the other two girls?" With his back towards him, Bokuto replied awkwardly,

"Uhh, n-no success here, hmm what about you..? Did you catch that other girl?"

Akaashi knew Bokuto was acting strangely, but he was too tired and annoyed to question his erratic captain, so he continued to talk to his back.

"No, but I got chocolate milk," He placed the white grocery bag near Bokuto, hands a tad bit sore from carrying it such a long distance.

"CHOCOLATE MILK?" Bokuto exclaimed, turning around-but still avoiding directly looking at Akaashi- Bokuto reached down and got the milk out of the bag. He greedily ripped open the carton and began to drink from it.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Bokuto said cheerfully, after devouring the milk. Only Bokuto could finish a litre of chocolate milk in a matter of milliseconds.

"Thanks Akaa-" Bokuto began thanking Akaashi, but once he made eye contact with the setter he paled and looked the other way. He cleared his voice, and said lowly,

"I really appreciate this, thank you Akaashi. I'm sorry but I can't look at you right now, or Kuro or Kenma."

"I understand why you can't bear to look at Kuro right now, because he sent those girls after us, but what did Kozume-san or I do?" Akaashi asked, curiosity momentarily replacing his exhaustion.

"Uhh, it's not what you did but what you said- I mean what you wrote, well not what _you_ wrote but what was written about _you,_ about us, not like all of us but about Kuro and Kenma, and you and I," Bokuto explained.

"I don't understand, at all." Akaashi stated bluntly. Curiosity gone, he had no energy to digest whatever Bokuto said, he added,

"I'm going to retrieve my bag now, and then head home- it's been a very long day. I'll explain what happened to coach tomorrow morning, I'll see you tomorrow, Bokuto-san."

"The pink notebook Akaashi, the pink notebook!" Bokuto tried to explain further, but Akaashi ignored him and started to walk away, increasing the distance between him and the captain—after what he had dealt with today, entertaining Bokuto was nowhere on the list.

Walking towards where his homeroom class was located, he spotted Konoha sitting upright on a brown branch, hands glue to a pink notebook, eyes intensely glazing over the creamy pages. Akaashi hated being interrupted when he was reading, or concentrating on something, and seeing the green haired spiker so intently reading said notebook, Akaashi continued walking.

 _Wait_

Akaashi abruptly stopped, and turned around, and looked at the notebook Konoha was reading. It was pink, was this the notebook Bokuto was so passionately talking about seconds earlier? If it had enough questionable material to diminish his normally, loud captains self-confidence then why did Konoha seem so at peace reading it.. in fact, he was flipping through the pages happily, quickly.

Konoha didn't seem to notice Akaashi standing a few meters from him as he continued on reading the book, reading the numerous number of stories pairing different Nekoma and other pop groups members alike, he seemed to find these kinds of stories quite…enjoyable.

Finally noticing Akaashi, Konoha jumped up,

"Uh Hey, Akaashi, I see you're back?! Where did you go?"

"It's…kinda a long story…" Akaashi said distractedly, eyeing the pink notebook.

"Oh, I see…well…it is getting late-picking up his bag- I guess I'll head home now too!" Konoha replied. He tried to nonchalantly put the pink book in his bag, but was suddenly interrupted by Bokuto,

"AKAASHI! The pink notebook- KONOHA why do you still have it? Are you blushing!?" Bokuto yelled, still avoiding eye contact with Akaashi. Akaashi sighed, understanding that he needed to deal with this whole pink notebook ordeal now, as when Bokuto got fixated on something he would soon forget everything else, and that was not what they needed right now. Not with the training camp coming up in which they could actually polish the ace's attacks, if Bokuto was to be this distracted then the whole camp would prove to be ineffective. Akaashi always thought ahead and decided to resolve said notebook issue now. Gently rubbing his temples, he looked at Konoha—if Bokuto didn't want to look at him right now, he would acquiesce—and questioned,

"Konoha-san, care to explain what's in this notebook?"

"Ohhh, i-its just some stories, haha, nothing special. I- uhh noticed that it belonged to a girl with the last name Yaku, and the print stamp on this book says Nekoma Highschool, so I-I figured…it belonged to someone related to Yaku-san the super libero from Neko's team…I wasn't planning on keeping it or anything! I was just going to give it to him?" Konoha attempted to give a plausible explanation. Akaashi didn't buy it, not only was Konoha's statement wonky, but Bokuto was whipping his head from the book to Akaashi then paling, and then repeating the same actions.

"You said it belonged to some girl with the last name Yaku…you are aware that having the same last name as someone doesn't make them your relative…right Konoha-san? Also, if it's just stories, why is Bokuto-san acting…so strangely- well more strangely than usual?"

"AHAHahhah I know that! I meant...Yaku Akane is friends with...knows...erm is related too... Yaku-san from Nekoma's volley team! hahah..." Konoha tried to explain himself desperately.

"I'm NOT a male Fujoshi!(a Japanese term that refers to female fans of manga, anime's, and novels that feature romantic relationships between men)" He added.

"What?" Akaashi said, very confused, supporting almost a dumbfounded look.

"WHAT? You know that brown hair freak Konoha? Can you ask her why she wrote such intense things about Kenma and Kuro, and Akaashi and I-" Bokuto began to question, but for the umpteenth time, he made eye contact with Akaashi, froze, and then turned away.

"I-I-I don't know her…I mean yes, I know her, yes, yes I'll ask her your question,

putting the pink notebook securely in his bag,

I'll go do that now…and NOT read the rest of this book." Konoha lied, eagerly getting up, and quickly walking away from them.

Akaashi was flabbergasted. He had a pretty good idea of what was inside the book as Konoha mentioned Fujoshi, and Bokuto mentioned Kenma and Kuro as a pair, and himself and Akaashi as a pair.

"Bokuto-san, it's just a story. Don't let it get to your head." Akaashi told his senpai sternly.

"Also, can you text Kuro-san and ask him why on Earth he sent those demon girls after us, especially the one with the ebony hair?" He added.

Bokuto childishly shook his head, and muttered to the floor,

"I can't right now Akaashi…sunflower hair clips Akaashi…"

Bokuto reached into his bag, and pulled out his phone. He handed it to Akaashi, and instructed him,

"You can text him for me…"

Akaashi took another long, sigh, and executed the command quickly. Scrolling through Bokuto's contact list, he found Kuro and double clicked his name and began to type,

 _Hello_ , _Kuro-san_

But stopped, as he realised how uncharacteristic and civilised that was of Bokuto. He erased the few words, and then typed,

 _HEY, HEY HEY! MISS ME? What was up with those three girls you sent to our school? They were WEIRD, and one of them faked to be my fan-WHY DO YOU KEEP RAISING ME UP TO BE LET DOWN?-okay anyways, who were those ladies?_

Satisfied with his message, Akaashi clicked sent. He was about to hand Bokuto his phone back, when it lit up, notifying him that Bokuto received a message. That was quick, Akaashi thought.

 _Shut up you stupid owl, one hey is enough! AND you have…to be kidding me…I told this weird girl that she had to record your practice if she wanted to be our manager…I DIDN"T THINK SHE'D ACTAULLY DO IT…Ahh I'm so sorry man._

Before Akaashi could reply, Kuro quickly followed with up another message,

 _I'm really sorry man, I didn't think she would actually do it…I'm assuming the other two girls were her friends, one of them is Yaku's younger sister, don't worry I'll let Yaku know about her whereabouts today...I'll take full responsibility of what they did…_

Akaashi knew Kuro wasn't lying, and since, the only damage done was him dealing with a crying girl, and 698 yen worth of chocolate milk, he typed, gritting his teeth,

 _IT'S OKAY Kuro-kun! No damage done, but please, never, ever make a joke like that again-_

"Akaashi, are you texting Kuro-san?" Konoha said,

Akaashi jumped slightly,

"I thought you left Konoha-san,"

"Yeah, I was but when I looked back I saw you with Bokuto's phone-

Konoha looked over at Bokuto, who at this moment was now KO'd on the bench muttering, 'No Kuro…don't !)) #$$$( (Kenma...'

-and I was wondering if you could ask Kuro how he feels about Kenma,"

"No," Akaashi said bluntly, but when seeing the hurt expression on Konoha's face he added dryly,

"Why don't you ask him in a weeks time yourself at the training camp? By the way how do you know Yaku-san's little sister?"

"So she's his sister…I mean OFCOURSE she's his sister, and I met her through—UH gotta blast!" Konoha yelped, running away at full speed.

Akaashi stared at his receding figure for a few moments, and then went back to typing,

 _Like never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER make that joke again! Anyways, I'll beat you at every game this coming week! HOHOHO cause I'm THE BEST!_

* * *

Morisuke Yaku walked out of his bathroom, towel tied around his slim frame, brown locks dripping with water. He put on a clean shirt, and a pyjama bottom, and then towel dried his hair.

"Oi, Akane you can have a bath now!" He said to his younger sister who was at the current moment frantically running around their house, turning over every lamp, pillow, cushion-anything that could be moved, making their house appear as if a tornado went through it.

"…Uh Akane…what are you doing?"

"ONI-SANN," Akane wailed, tears collecting in her tear ducts, throat parch, making her voice screechy.

"MY NOTEBOOK, MY PINK NOTEBOOK IS GONE," she cried.

"Your…notebook? Oh, you mean the one you always carry around with you? Did you check your school bag? Don't you always leave it in there?" He asked.

"OFCOURSE I checked there oni-san,

She stopped to wipe some tears,

-BUT IT'S Not there, Oh MY GOSH, did I drop it at Fu-Fuka-chan's house" Akane said, almost giving away the adventure her friends and her had taken earlier.

"Whose Fuka-chan?" Morisuke asked, he had never heard of that friend before.

"Um, transfer student? I, um, am going to check my bag again, gotta blast!" Akane yelled, running like a bullet train to her room, and hastily closing the door.

 _Ding_

Morisuke's phone went off alerting him that he had received a message from Kuro, averting his attention away from his petite sister he read the text.

 _Yo, apparently Hachiouji…went ahead with what I joked about…and took Karui-san, and Akane-chan with her…I'm texting Bokuto right now, trying to do damage control…still can't believe they went through with it...Dear Lord..._

"AKANE!" Morisuke yelled.

* * *

Rena, giddily placed the tape beside her pillow, this beautiful video will be the match that will light the romance between her lovely Kuro-san and her. She never knew this level of happiness was possible, she was so, so happy. She had thanked Nana a million times when she dropped by earlier to give her said tape, and then sent another billion thank you messages to the girl, who now thinking about it looked quite shaken up.

 _Oh_ she loved her best friend. But Rena also felt guilty, as right now, when she was on cloud nine, her other best friend, Akane was not. She had lost her precious pink notebook, and top of that, had gotten yelled at by her brother-or so she had said, whining on the phone to Rena, earlier that night.

But Rena knew when Kuro and her would begin dating, he would single handily go to Fukurodani, like the strong dark knight he was, and demand for the pink notebook. He would not stop until he had shut the owl up, and received the pink treasure! _Oh_ her Kuro, was handsome, and so, so strong, how she loved him. He would also, most definitely, tell everyone at Fukurodani about her beauty, and make them all jealous!

Rena was quite delusional.

 _Oh_ her handsome, dark knight, Kuro Tetsuro—she should really call him Tetsuro now, because they were going to be an item soon, right?— would make things right! Rena rolled around her bed, getting all giddy. _Tetsuro, Tetsuro, Tetsuro-kwuuuun_ she thought happily.

"My Tetsu-kun will send the vile creature who has my fair maiden's notebook to hell! The stupid creature will rue the day he was born, muHAHAhahahhaha _._ " Rena announced to her ceiling.

"RENA GO TO SLEEP YOU'RE BEING TOO LOUD!," her mother yelled from the living room.

"Haiii!" Rena replied.

* * *

In two separate households, two young men, sneezed constantly. And felt very, very cold. One of the young men, Konoha, was hidden under the comfort of his covers, flashlight in one hand, and pink notebook in the other, giddily finishing the short stories written by the prodigy Yaku Akane. The other young man, Kuro, had just finished his nightly showering and was getting ready for bed, both thought simultaneously,

 _I'm getting a cold._

* * *

The next morning Nana trudged to school groggily, she had been up the entire night before thinking about the stunt she pulled all the while trying to mentally prepare herself for any subsequent reprimand to come; what her and her friends did yesterday was in-fact illegal, and if her school was to get wind of it her perfect track record would be down the drain.

Even though the setter guy had said it was okay to record them, she had no tangible proof of such an agreement—depending on how angry he was about the whole situation he could get her in some serious trouble. She had strong confidence in her ability to read people, assess their true intentions and then proceed accordingly and so she should feel at ease as her gut instinct about Akaashi was that he was someone who she could trust—true to his word. But, there was a slight sliver of a chance that maybe, just maybe she had read him wrong. Nothing was making sense to the raven-haired femme, her normal rational, calculative train of thought was overwhelmed by the fear and guilt she was feeling.

Nana was terrified, she was for the most part, a serious girl who focused primarily on school—in her free time she tended to the school fishes in the biology lab, or hung out with Akane and Rena. Her friends were both characters that differed from her significantly, she would even go as far as to say that they were in different _worlds._ But, at the same time, they understood each other, made up for the short comings of one another and together the 3 of them were whole. That's how Nana normally always saw their friendship, they all existed symbiotically—wait they're not specimens but she couldn't help her abstract way of thinking.

"ARGHHHH" Nana shouted right before she entered the gates of Nekoma, the odd noise elicited a few looks from other students walking in but Nana just brought both hands to her cheeks, and slapped her face on either side quite harshly to keep her inner turmoil at bay.

It was a school day now, school. She had things to focus on school, instead of reliving the events of yesterday; if Akaashi went to the teachers at his school with this, then she would be in deep trouble. But she could not afford to be distracted by that right now, it is what it is and she would deal with that when it happened.

Nana walked into the school and promptly walked up to her shoe locker, she opened her cubby, which was the top one, grateful that the shoe locker was positioned at just the right height for her 165 cm frame. She put her outdoor shoes in and then pulled her indoor ones over her heels. Straightening up she quickly brought out her small compact from her bag and checked to see how bad her eye bags were today.

Yikes, they were pretty damn prominent. She had forgotten to apply concealer this morning—Nana was way too out of it to correct her discoloured skin. Even eating breakfast this morning for her was done in slow motion so she sighed as she closed her compact shut. She'd have to find either Akane or Rena at lunch to have them fix her face, it was quite a mess.

"Oiiiiii! Naaaaaana-chan, why didn't you return any of my calls or messages yesterday?" Akane called out,

"Yeah Nana, you totally went MIA after you dropped by! We were worried about you, you know?" Rena added.

Nana turned around to acknowledge her two bestfriends who, although were grinning seemed to look slightly off their game too.

 _Ah, so their just as affected by all of this too huh.._

After dropping the tape off at Rena's house the night before, she hadn't spoken to either Akane or Rena and instead opted to ignore their messages.

She was just too tired, too embarrassed, and way too guilty.

"Sorry Akane-chan, Rena-chan! I was just so tired after yesterday's adventure I fell asleep hahaha..." Nana lied, while trying to force a smile.

"But, you don't seem to look so good. Just look at your bags, yikes can we go do something about that now?" Akane piped up, her voice clear and strong as ever. Nana always thought Akane's voice made up for her lack of height, as she was very small, standing around 155 cm or so.

"No, not now. Homeroom should start in the next 10 mins and I need to talk to Sensei right now about the after class duties for the rest of the week."

"Nana-chan you're so serious sometimes! You can always ask him that later ya know? Lets go to the washroom now! AND then we can go see my lovely Testu-kun~"

Rena said while popping a bubble she blew out, it irked her that her friend seemed so out of it, she wanted to do what she could to help assuage the damage her friend suffered because well, it was her fault they had to be in such a big mess in the first place.

"Testu-kun? Why are you-" Nana began to say.

But before she could finish questioning her friend,

Rooster-head-Kuroo-san, interrupted,

"OI HACHIOUJI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YESTERDAY? IT WAS A JOKE. A JOKE. WHY DID YOU ACTUALLY FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT!"

Rena straightened up and looked towards her Kuro and spoke up timidly, now hyperaware of all the stares and looks they were getting in the locker area. Kuro was a pretty well-known third year and to have him talk, well border line yell at a second year in such a stern way caused a few heads to watch the exchange.

"Testu-kun,

Fishing out the tape from her tote bag,

Here you go!" Rena exclaimed.

"I DON'T WANT THAT! Do YOU have any common sense? I WAS JOKING! Also, please don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro-kun," Rena said, sniffing, frustrated tears running down her cheeks.

Sighing he looked around warily realizing his initial outburst got quite a few people to watch them curiously, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking away he continued his sentence

"I'm flattered you went all the way to Fukurodani but.. uh anyone would else have the sense to not blindly follow what another person says and—"

"Hey, what do you mean 'blindly' follow what another person says?"

Heads whipped as they saw Nana step up and inbetween the two teens.

Kuro had never really paid much attention to Nana but he though for the most part she was a quiet, good girl. Exact opposite of Rena so the way she addressed him, and by the low tone of her voice he could tell she was angry.

"I mean exactly what I said. What Hachiouji did could have really gotten Nekoma into some serious trouble regarding practice matches especially with the training camp coming up..."

Kuro felt seriously _awkward_. This girl was glaring at him, and he didn't do anything wrong, but he suddenly felt like the crook of this situation when all he had meant to do was simply lecture the wild girl to never do something like that again.

"Rena is a good girl who takes things at face value, if you told her to do something, even if it was a joke, she takes it seriously. It shows how much she values your words, so the one at fault right now is YOU. You should have been more careful of what you said instead of sending her on a wild goose chase, why couldn't you understand where she was coming from? Understand her feelings? What right do you have, to be mad at her right now?!"

Nana was breathing hard and still glaring daggers at Kuro, who seemed so shocked. He was rooted in one spot just staring with hazy eyes over the girl.

 _I'm the one whose being insensitive here? It's my fault now.. wait what is going on why does this second year look like she's about to literally rip my face off_

Kuro was stunned, he had been bitten when all he had meant to make, was a simple joke. On one side Bokuto seemed displeased at him-not that he would ever admit, but he did care about Bokuto- and now, Nana was all but yelling at him infront of everyone.

Nana now was so upset and angry, she couldn't think straight. She had so much pent up frustration and anger from yesterday's events and no real outlet. But here was one, here was Kuro the one who had hurt her friends and tarnished her reputation. She wasn't going to let this off easily.

About to start yet another onslaught of accusations towards the now dumbfounded rooster head she felt a pressure on her wrist and as she looked up she was saw Rena's, crying face.

"That's.. enough Nana-chan. Don't say anything more to Kuro-kun, he's not the one whose wrong here... please stop. It's my fault, Kuro-kun is upset that I got caught! I need to record them again and not get caught!" Rena interceded, fire in her eyes, cheeks soaked with tears, and fist's clenched in determination.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuro and Nana screamed, simultaneously.

"No, please don't, no more Hachiouji! Fine, you win, you can be the manager- you all can be managers, just please no more!" Kuro pleaded, very desperate to stop the 175 cm beast, and her two smaller friends.

The bell sounded, signaling the beginning of homeroom and the crowd that gathered dispersed quickly so as not to be scolded by the teachers on account of their tardiness.

"YAAAAAY, MY TESTU-CHAN, you are the best !~" Rena yelled, encompassed in joy.

"NOOOOOOOO, I don't want too," Nana replied.

"PINK NOTEBOOK!" Akane added, her resolution from the night before was to join the team under the disguise as the manager, and then when they had a practice match at Fukurodani (which she assumed they would have, because the teams seemed close), she would turn into Sherlock Holmes and find her book, and then quit being the manager.

"We would all love to join, Kuro-kun,

Grabbing Nana's, and Rena's hands,

Well, we best be going, see you after school!" Akane added.

Akane dragged both of her friends towards their homerooms, she let go of Nana's hand infront of her homeroom, and continued holding Rena's hand, planning to let go of it when they reached their respective homeroom. Nana was too shocked from Akane's confirmation.

 _There was no way_ she would join the team as manager. Or so Nana thought.

* * *

"Team, I would like you all to welcome our new managers! Hachiouji-san, Kairu-san, and Yaku-san!" Nekomata-sensei said.

"WHAT?" Yaku Morisuke screamed.

"L-l-l-lovely ladiesssss~" Yammato Takatora, exclaimed, dancing around the room. _Now I won't be losing to Tanaka anymore! Though Kiyoko-san is still the fairest in the land._

Kenma remained indifferent, giving them a quick nod.

"OUU, welcome!" Lev, Inuoka and Yuki stated happily.

Kuro tried to put on a brave face, but he was so, so scared of Rena.

 _There's no way this could get any worse_ Nana cried to herself.

"You girls joined at a perfect time! We are going to have our training camp in a week with the Fukurodani group!" Nekomata-sensei added.

 _Spoke to soon_ Nana thought.

* * *

"...And so, that's why, Bokuto-san and I missed practice and why Konoha-san has been glued to that pink notebook-it belongs to one of the girls," Akaashi told their coach, Takeyuki Yamiji.

"Haha, is that so..." Yamiji-sensei said, pushing his glasses up by his index finger.

"Wellll, Nekomata-sensei definitely didn't have anything to do with this, and Kuro doesn't seem like the type to normally cause trouble, _plus_ you did give that girl your word that she could keep the tape-you might have turned a little soft Akaashi. Anyhow, we'll just forget about this incident. Now get to practice!" Yamiji-sesnsei stated.

"Hai!" Akaashi bowed, a little piqued at the soft comment he let out an irate sigh and walked to the side of the gym.

Changing into his gym shoes, he thought,

 _From this day on, I won't ever have to talk about that conniving girl-let alone see her._

"Oi, Akaashi," Yamiji-sensei called out,

"Why is Bokuto keeping a distance from you? Did you to have a fight?"

 _Geh._

* * *

 _A/N CONT'_

 _The way this left off you all know we'll be having the fateful next meeting in the next chapter. I hope you're all looking forward to it!_

 _Lucy Jacob: Your review made me so happy again ermahGOSH! Thank you so much for your kind words, I'm glad that although the chapter was kinda short, you still enjoyed it enough to fav it ^_^ And your review pushed me to update quickly! The pink notebook is actually quite important~ Thanks for also consistently reviewing, it motivated me alot!_

 _LilweenGalatrass: Yayyy you found it funny! Ugh I know we have alot of those days but it makes me feel seriously good to be able to help alleviate that feeling even if its a slight bit! _

_Rheascarlet: haha I dont want you to be too distracted by this for your exams but wow im glad you liked it that much! I hope you'll have enough time to read this chapter as well, good luck on all of your tests  & you're very welcome for brightening up your day! _


End file.
